Waiting
by Elvish Lady
Summary: A view on what happens while Aragorn and the rest are waiting at Theoden's palace for the fires to be lit at Minas Tirith. AL slask. all flames because of this will be laughed at. you have been warned.


Title: Waiting  
  
Author: Elvish Lady  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!! I only own a bit of lint and a cat, whose soul purpose in life is to annoy EVERYONE! The characters belong to Tolken who wont sell me the rights so I'm stuck with only wishing. The songs in this fic belong to Silver Skyline, s if you want to use any of the songs seen here, you can reach them at Silver_Skyline@hotmail.com they'll be happy to answer any questions you may have and give you permission to use their songs.  
  
AN: I love Lord of the Rings. This fic came to me as I was seeing The Return of the King for the first time. WARNING: this fic contains slash and implemented sex. You have been warned. If these things bother you, please leave. Those who leave now are All flames that are contain cruel words about these things will be laughed at because you are warned and are closed minded fools. For the rest of you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
I hate waiting. Everyone knows it and are wise to stay out of my way when I am impatient and am waiting for the hammer stroke to fall. All but my beloved. He sees what the others don't. The hurt, the sadness, the longing, and the far away look that comes to my eyes when I think of the people that are in the need of help and I am forced to stay behind and wait.  
  
"Aragorn?" I turn to see the object of my thoughts approaching me. "Why are you out here? Come back inside. You'll get sick."  
  
"Not right now. I have to keep watch. If the beacons are lit I want to be the one to see it." I said. I knew that it was stupid and he was probably right, but people were getting hurt and killed as I sat around.  
  
"I know you are worried, but if you get sick, you can't help anyone." He pointed out to me. He placed a hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me. "We all know your wanting to go, mellon nin, but we must be careful about the way that we go about things."  
  
"I know, but I hate waiting around like this." I said as I leaned into his touch.  
  
"Why don't we go in and get something to eat. Gimli can watch. He'll come and get us if anything is to happen." He said and began to lead me back to the great hall of Theoden.  
  
"Gimli." He called out as he led me into the hall. Gimli quickly appeared from the side hallway and answered my beloved.  
  
"What you wantin' elf?" he growled.  
  
"go watch for the signal." He said and again led me away to the bedchambers that Eowen had given us.  
  
Gimli followed us and scowled at Legolas and when Legolas, had led me to the bed and was going to help me to bed, Gimli pulled him back out of the room.  
  
"Why do you think you can order me around?" I heard him growl at Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn is tired and needs rest. Please, will you go and watch for the beacon while I make him sleep?"  
  
"Fine. But you don't order me around anymore."  
  
"Fine. Go." He said and then come back into the room, and shut the door. In three easy strides he crossed the room and was in front of me. He cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. He leaned in and ever so briefly touched his lips to mine.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to rest." I teased slightly mumbled against his lips.  
  
"I do, but in a different way. In a much different way than you think." He said and leaned in again and kissed me sweetly.  
  
What started out as a simple kiss progressed into something much more, until we were both on the bed, tongues fighting for dominance before Legolas submitted and drew me into his mouth. "Please." He pleaded as I attacked his neck with my mouth.  
  
"Don't worry love. We'll get there." I whispered and started to finish what I'd started.  
  
****  
  
I snapped awake like I always do, a trait from being a ranger for so long. It was dark in the room where Legolas and I slept and I rolled over to look at him. There he lay his eyes open, glazed over in dreamless sleep. I tucked his golden hair behind his ear and praised whatever god had led me to this beauty and allowed him to love and care for me so very much.  
  
He stirred in his sleep and his eyes cleared from the mist that clouded them. He smiled at me sleepily and sighed.  
  
"Hello. How long have you been staring at me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Only a little while."  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked as he sunk his fingers into my hair and played with it.  
  
"Better" I admitted. Then pulled him to me. "Thanks to you."  
  
"Your so stubborn, if I hadn't made you, you wouldn't have had any rest."  
  
"Probably. Thank you. I love you. You know that?"  
  
"Eberath.*" He murmured, and kissed me.  
  
We both rose and dressed. We then went out and relieved Gimli, who grumbled about men, elves and their never ending annoying ways. We both just smiled to ourselves and sat down to watch for the signal that would lead me once again into battle.  
  
I hate waiting. Everyone knows it ans are wise to stay out of my way when I am impatient as I am now. All but my beloved. He alone stays with me waiting.  
  
Waiting for the hammer to fall. Waiting for the end to come. Waiting.. Waiting for us to be able to be together. Forever.  
  
AN- I hope you like this. I know it was a little strange, but please give me advice back. And reviews. Those are always welcome. Thank you for reading!!!! See you next time!!  
  
*Eberath- for eternity 


End file.
